


Your Savior Will Come

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gangsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you run to your best friend for help after you escape your abusive boyfriend dean.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking over your shoulder for a short moment, you let out a relieved sigh as you turned to face the bartender, whom just happened to be your best friend, Benjamin Lafitte.

“I can’t hide from him forever, Ben.” You blinked back a few tears. “He’d kill me the moment he found me. I’m sure of it. His henchmen are probably on their way to look for me as it is.”

Benny’s blue held held warmth and comfort as he reached across the bar and squeezed your hand. “I’ll hear back from Crowley soon, love. I’m sorry to keep you waiting like this, it simply isn’t fair.”

“Everything hurts, Ben.” You flinched as he dabbed at your cheek where a scarlet stream of blood seeped out from a gash you’d received earlier that evening. Bruises and finger prints littered your body and it made you fearful that he would find you and place you under more torture.

“I’m not saying everything will be easy from here on out,” he shook his head slightly. “But I can promise you, if Crowley doesn’t handle Dean, then I will.”

“Dean is too powerful for you to take down single-handedly, Benny.” you pleaded. “He’s too respected, nobody cares that he beats his woman on a daily basis. People would rather turn away than speak out against him for fear of losing their own lives.”

“Once you host a press conference, displaying the abuse from him, his empire will crumble.” Benny smirked.

_You thought back to your drunken husband the night before. You’d just dried off from your nightly shower and walked into your shared bedroom and sat down on your bed, not ready to dress yourself. You heard him enter the apartment and called to him that his dinner was sitting on the kitchen table._

_But he never ate his dinner. Instead, he stormed into your bedroom and smacked you across the face, causing a yelp of surprised pain to fall from your lips. He insulted you, calling you every name in the book as you toppled backward onto the bed with him straddling you as his hands slapped and punched you wherever they landed._

_You’d only managed to sprint away from him when you had gripped the lamp on the bedside table and cracked him across the temple. With a groan of pain, he toppled off you and fell unconscious on the bed next to you._

When he wasn’t drunk out of his mind, he was an incredibly loving man. But the moment alcohol touched his lips, his entire body language had changed. He became violent and rage-filled. You compared him to that of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Almost every night after he’d come home, you only had a few seconds to determine if he would accuse you of doing something filthy behind his back, or if he would come waltzing through the door, singing some soft medley with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

You knew you should have left the man years ago. But threats to your family and friends had kept you right next to him. You would have had to watch him killing off your family, and you couldn’t have that. You knew you couldn’t walk away from this relationship without there being more than enough casualties.

But even now, as you sat in the safety of Benny’s bar, after you had cracked Dean upside the head, you still feared for your life that he would find you.

“I can’t help but to worry that he’s going to find me and kill me this time.” you mumbled. “What if Crowley refuses to help me?”

“Charlie explained the severity of the situation.” Benny reassured. “Right now, Crowley is in an important meeting with the mayor about the crime syndicate. He should be getting back to me any minute now.”

Another agonizing hour passed. And another until finally, Benny’s phone rang out in the deep silence that surrounded the closed bar.

“Fergus!” Benny greeted as he answered. “Any good news, perhaps?” He listened for along moment, a slight grimace on his face before a smile broke out. “I’ll have her prepped and brought over tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time and consideration.”

At your look of hope, he nodded. “You’re coming home with me tonight. He will pick you up at my place bright and early to hear your side of the story.”

You let out a breath you had no idea you were holding as a smile spread across your face. Fear and hope clouded your mind as thoughts of meeting with the mafia king entered your mind. You were grateful that the mafia king would grace your presence, yet frightened at the prospect of getting caught by Dean.

If Crowley heard your story, and refused to help you, you knew damn well that people closest to you would riot for Dean’s death. You had tried desperately to keep your friends and family from seeing the abuse you had suffered under Dean. It all came crashing down one afternoon however, when Benny had come into your home when Dean wasn’t around. You’d been on the verge of covering bruises on your thighs when he had noticed them.

In an outrage, he swore up and down that he would make Dean pay for the abuse he had put you through. But you denied him touching you. You claimed that you were merely clumsy. Benny didn’t buy into your lies, though. He’d got in touch with a great friend of his, Charlie Bradbury, who knew Crowley and had set a meeting with him.

Which had brought you to this moment, waiting around Benny’s place of business. Crowley had agreed to meet with you, and from then you, you would know if you would live in fear until Dean had caught up with you, or if you would finally be able to breathe fresh air


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a heavy breath, you tried to will your heart to calm down. You tapped rapidly on the wooden surface under your finger, flicking your eyes to the clock that hung behind the bar every few seconds Benny had done as promised and brought you to Crowley’s club early the next morning.

_The worst thing that could happen would be his rejection._

You curiously peered over your shoulder at the other club members surrounding the bar. Nobody had given you a second’s glance, even though you were sitting in the middle of he bar wearing a tight skimpy dress.

You cleared your throat and resumed drinking the glass of water in front of you, feeling exposed as the bruises on your body still ached. You felt as though people were well-aware of your reasoning for arriving at the club, yet, nobody paid attention to you. You still had fear growing inside of you that Dean’s goons would find you and kill you for harming their boss.

But you were under Benny’s protection, and hopefully, Crowley’s soon enough. Benny would rather place himself in harm’s way rather than see you getting hurt. When you had informed him of the abuse form Dean, he nearly left the bar and strut to Dean’s penthouse until  you stopped him.

Benny had been closely acquainted with the mafia king, Fergus McLeod He made an appointment for you to speak with him and now here you sat in some seedy nightclub waiting for Benny to arrive so he can introduce you.

Crowley was a business man. Some say he was the devil in disguise Some say he traded his soul for a position of power. Some say he killed his entire family. Nobody knew the truth about Crowley and everyone feared him. He was a dangerous man. He held a terrible anger to him. He wasn’t the type of man for slow torture. He was tasteful, yet fearsome.

You were waiting around for Benny to come from behind the curtain where you knew Crowley was occupying. You prayed that Benny could convince the man to give you the protection you needed. You also wondered how you could pay him for his services. After all, you were merely a waitress. You knew you would probably have to work for the rest of your life in order to pay him off.

“Hey, darlin’,” a deep baritone sounded by your right and you jumped in surprise until you noticed Benny leaning on the counter.

“Benny,” you blinked, placing your hand over your heart. “I didn’t see you walk out.”

Smiling, he took your hand in his own and tugged you away from the bar and towards the curtain. He pushed through the thick material and you stiffened your spine immediately

Sitting on a couch in front of you sat the mafia prince himself, Fergus “Crowley” McLeod He donned a black suit, a glass of brandy in his right hand. At the sound of Benny entering, Crowley smiled warmly. Benny approached the man and leaned over to kiss the rings on his fingers before standing upright.

“This is the abused lady of Dean Winchester’s, hmm?” Crowley asked, surveying your body language with a calm fierceness “Well, show me what you have, then.”

Before you could open your mouth, Benny laid a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Crowley, I asked you to be sensitive about this matter; she’s been through Hell and back over the last year in Dean’s care.”

Crowley opened his mouth for a moment, and you could see the pink tongue resting behind his teeth as he debated on his next choice of words. For a short second, you thought he would strike at Benny, but the moment passed and a soft smile formed on Crowley’s face. “Please, seat yourselves and get comfortable, yes?”

Once you had taken the seat across from him, Benny remained standing. “”From what Benjamin has told me, Dean Winchester has abused you numerous times for numerous reasons. Am I correct?”

“Yes, sir.” you nodded before shifting your gaze down to your hands as they rested in your lap.

“Was leaving not an option for you?” Crowley leaned back in his seat.

“I gave my life to him.” you mumbled. “I had nowhere else to go and I couldn’t get my friends and family involved with my personal squabbles.”

“I ask that you look at me while you speak.” Crowley spoke softly as Benny squeezed your shoulder in comfort. “I hate to ask this, but I need proof of his abuse before I agree to send my men after Dean Winchester; I’m sure you can understand.”

You locked eyes with Benny for a split moment before grabbing a napkin and licking the corner of it before wiping the concealer from your throat. Soon enough, the darkened bruises were on full display. Meeting Benny’s eyes, you cringed at the fierce anger in his expression. You never allowed anyone to see the bruises up close. You couldn’t handle the fake sympathy from people.

“Lafitte?” Crowley asked, still glazing over the shadowed fingerprints along your collar bone. “Go retrieve a scarf from Ellen while I have a moment with Y/N, will you?”

“Yes sir.” Benny walked out of the room. You followed Benny with your eyes and snapped in Crowley’s direction when he softly coughed.

“How long has this man hurt you?”

“Over a year.” you admitted. “It started when-”

“It doesn’t matter why it started.” He interrupted you. “What matters now is that he will permanently cease the abuse tomorrow night. You’re no longer returning to him. Benny will keep you company at the loft I use for vacation time.”

“You’ll help?” your mouth dropped open in shock.  “Mr. McLeod, I don’t have the means of payment for your services.”

“The company you keep around you is enough payment for me.” He smiled and glanced at the curtain as Benny entered and gently wrapped the red scarf around your throat. “Benjamin, take her to my penthouse, would you? I’ll send my men right away to Steven’s house to be dealt with.”

Gently pulling you off the couch, Benny nodded. “Yes sir.”


End file.
